marvel_filmefandomcom_de-20200216-history
Hela
Hela Odinsdottir ist die Göttin des Todes, die auf Odins eigene Veranlassung Jahrtausende verbannt wurde, sich nach dessen Tod jedoch aus seinem Bann befreien kann. Sie startete einen gnadenlosen Eroberungsfeldzug gegen Asgard, um von dort aus weitere Welten zu erobern. Letzten Endes wird sie vom entfesselten Surtur besiegt, da dieser Asgard zerstört und Hela damit ihre Machtquelle entzieht. Geschichte Thor: Tag der Entscheidung Als Odin in Norwegen in den Armen seiner Söhne stirbt, offenbart sich Hela, seine erstgeborene Tochter und ursprüngliche Thronerbin Asgards, die Odin vor Jahrhunderten verbannt hat, da sie nach den zahlreichen Kriegen und Schlachten, die sie zusammen mit ihrem Vater geschlagen hat, besessen vom Erobern wurde und in ihrer unbändigen Gier nach Macht und ihrem Blutdurst zu einer Bedrohung für alle Welten werden könnte. Um sie aufzuhalten, wirft Thor Mjölnir nach ihr, den sie aber problemlos fängt und zerstört, da auch sie einst die Gebieterin über diese Waffe war. Von Helas Kraft überrumpelt, wollen Loki und Thor durch den Bifröst nach Asgard flüchten, jedoch werden sie bei der Teleportation von Hela verfolgt. Ihr gelingt es, die beiden aus dem Bifröst ins All zu schlagen und anschließend selbst nach Asgard zu gelangen, wo sie bei ihrer Ankunft Fandral, Volstagg und Hogun tötet und nun vor hat, Odins Nachfolge anzutreten. Sie bezwingt im Alleingang alle Asen, die es wagen, sich ihr zu widersetzen. Anschließend reißt sie als neue Herrscherin in Asgard die Macht an sich. In der Schatzkammer von Odin nutzt Hela die ewige Flamme, um eine Armee aus Asenskeletten, sowie den Fenriswolf, ihr früheres Reittier, wieder zum Leben zu erwecken. Mit ihrer Hilfe terrorisiert und regiert sie das Volk von Asgard erbarmungslos und mit eiserner Hand. Thor, der inzwischen viel erlebt hat und mit einem Team aus Hulk, Valkyrie und Loki nach Asgard zurückkehrt, will sein Volk befreien. Während Hulk gegen den Fenriswolf und alle anderen gegen die Skelette von Hela kämpfen, stellt Thor sich seiner Schwester im Kampf, die ihm jedoch ein Auge ausschlagen kann . Hela behält im Kampf die Oberhand und nagelt Thor mit einem Messer an einen Balkon. Während sie ihn verspottet, entfesselt Thor einen gewaltigen Blitz gegen Hela, die diesem aber ohne Probleme widerstehen kann, da sie als Odins Erstgeborene eine weitaus größere Machtquelle besitzt, als ihr jüngerer Bruder. Thor muss erkennen, dass seine Donnerkräfte nicht genügen werden, um Hela zu besiegen, da Hela ihre Macht aus Asgard bezieht. Schweren Herzens lässt er Loki Surtur entfesseln, der Asgard vernichtet und damit Hela ihrer Kraftquelle beraubt und sie besiegt. Superkräfte * Übermenschliche Stärke: Hela ist, wie alle Asen, übermenschlich stark, besitzt aber eine weitaus größere körperliche Kraft als der durchschnittliche Ase, da sie die Tochter und Erstgeborene von Odin ist. Hela ist daher stark genug, um Mjølnir mühelos mit einer Hand zu stoppen und diesen ohne große Kraftanstrengung zu zerbrechen. Anhand der Zerstörung von Mjølnir wurden sich Thor und Loki das Ausmaß ihrer Macht überhaupt erst bewusst. Ebenso ist sie, nach Odin, die mächtigste Kriegerin in ganz Asgard und konnte so problemlos ganze Armeen im Alleingang abschlachten. * Übermenschliche Widerstandsfähigkeit: Helas Körper, ähnlich dem von Thor, scheint daher also nahezu unverwundbar zu sein, wobei sie sogar die Widerstandsfähigkeit ihres Bruders bei weitem übertrifft. So konnte sie auch Gungnir und Mjølnir mühelos widerstehen und war sogar unversehrt, als sie sich eine Handvoll der ewigen Flamme schnappte. Ebenso überlebte sie es, als ihr Einherjars Schwert durch den Torso gestoßen und sie von Thor mit Gungnir erstochen wurde, ohne dass ihr Körper oder ihre Kleidung bleibende Schäden davontrugen und völlig unversehrt erschienen. Auch Thors Blitzen, nachdem dieser die Odinkraft in sich entfesselten, konnte sie problemlos widerstehen. Erst durch Surturs Twilight Sword konnte sie gestoppt werden. * Übermenschliche Agilität: Hela besitzt eine große Beweglichkeit, Geschicklichkeit, Balance, Ausdauer und Körperkoordination, die die eines Menschen und sogar die der meisten anderen Aßen um einiges übertrifft. So konnte sie die Angriffe von Thor und Valkyrie mühelos parieren oder ihnen blitzschnell ausweichen. Dies demonstrierte sie außerdem ebenso gegen die gesamte Armee von Asgard. Auch ist sie durchaus in der Lage, größere Distanzen mit einem Sprung zurückzulegen und vermag außerdem auch aus großer Höhe sicher auf ihren Füßen zu landen. * Übernatürliche Verbindung: Als erstgeborene Tochter von Odin hat Hela eine übernatürliche Verbindung zum Reich Asgard, die sogar die ihres jüngeren Bruders übersteigt. So kann sie sich von Asgard selbst zu unglaublichen übernatürlichen Fähigkeiten befähigen lassen und ihre eigenen, ohnehin schon enormen Kräfte, noch weiter steigern. * Nekromantie: Hela, als die selbsternannte "Göttin des Todes", bewies, dass sie ihre Verbündeten wiederbeleben konnte, indem sie einfach eine Hand voll Flammen aus der Ewigen Flamme benutzte und sie auf den Boden warf, um eine gewaltige Explosion grüner Höllenenergie zu erzeugen. So konnte sie ihren Haustier-Wolf Fenris und ihre Berserker wiederbeleben, nachdem sie ihre Leichen unter Odins Tresor entdeckt hatte. Sie hat außerdem im Reich von Hel geherrscht, wo die Seelen derer, die starben, ohne geehrt zu werden, existierten und ihr auch noch in der lebenden Welt bedingungslos dienten. * Waffenmanifestation: Hela kann verschiedene Waffen aus verschiedenen Teilen ihres Körpers manifestieren und ebenso auch stahlharte Strukturen aus dem Nichts kreieren und diese dann kontrollieren. Üblicherweise erschafft sie in Kämpfen aber vor allem Necroswords, Dolche, Speere und Äxte. All ihre Waffen sind unglaublich robust und scharf genug, um nicht nur Krieger wie Three und Skurge sofort zu töten, sondern sogar durch Thors fast unverwundbaren Körper zu stechen. Auch die Blutaxt von Skurge wurde von ihr erschaffen, bevor sie ihm diese überreichte. Hela erschuf auch übergroße Klingen, mit denen sie ein massives Tor zu einer geheimen Höhle, in der sich die fliehenden Asen versteckten, mühelos zerstören konnte, indem sie die Klingen, zusammen mit dem Tor, telekinetisch herunterzog. Sie war auch in der Lage, spitzenähnlichen Konstrukte vom Boden aus zu erzeugen, was sie erfolglos gegen Surtur einzusetzen versuchte, was sich jedoch letztendlich als unwirksam gegen den Feuerriesen erwies. Waffen *'Mjølnir': Hela war einst die ursprüngliche Gebieterin von Mjølnir und gehörte damit nicht nur zu den wenigen, die ihn überhaupt schwingen konnten, sondern hätte theoretisch auch Zugriff zu all seinen Kräften. Auf einer Deckenmalerei von Odin wurde auch angedeutet, dass sie ihn in früher Vergangenheit im Kampf benutzte. *'Blutaxt': Hela erschuf die Blutaxt, welche sie Skurge anschließend übergab. *'Dolche': Hela kann zahllose Dolche erschaffen und diese mit tödlicher Präzision auf ihre Gegner werfen. *'Nekroschwerter': Hela erschuf sich überwiegend Schwerter, die sie im Kampf meisterhaft zu führen weiß. Charakter Hela zeigte sich als kaltblütig, gnadenlos und grausam und schreckte daher weder davor zurück, zahllose Soldaten abzuschlachten, noch das Volk ihres Vaters zu terrorisieren. Ebenso zeigte sich, dass sie von dem Gefühl besessen ist, zu erobern und zu töten. Beziehungen *'Thor': Hela versuchte mehrfach, ihren Bruder für ihre Ziele zu gewinnen, was vielleicht sogar andeuten könnte, dass sie ihn verschonen wollte. Ebenso schien sie an sein Mitgefühl zu appellieren, da ihm von Odin das gleiche gesagt wurde, wie ihr einst. Dennoch kannte sie aber auch ihm gegenüber keine Gnade, als er sie bekämpfte und versuchte daher dann, ihn zu töten. *'Loki': Hela verspottete Loki, da dieser sie an ihren Vater erinnerte. *'Odin': Hela hasste und verachtete ihren Vater zutiefst, da dieser sie einfach wegsperrte und ihr damit auch das Anrecht auf den Thron von Asgard verwehrte. *'Skurge': Hela sah in Skurge einen wertvollen Untertan und ernannte ihn zu ihrem Vollstrecker, so, wie sie einst die Vollstreckerin Odins war. Sie tötete ihn trotzdem ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, als er sich gegen sie wendete. *'Fenriswolf': Der Fenriswolf dient Hela als ihr treuer Gefährte und Reittier. Sie scheint eine große Zuneigung zu ihm zu haben, was wohl auf Gegenseitigkeit beruht. Galerie Concept Art Hela.jpg Thor_Ragnarok_Promotional.jpg Thor Ragnarok Teaser 18.png Thor_Ragnarok_Hela.png Thor Ragnarok Teaser 4.png Thor Ragnarok Teaser 8.png Thor_Ragnarok_Teaser_9.png Thor Ragnarok Teaser 11.png Thor Ragnarok Teaser 42.png Thor Ragnarok Teaser 41.png Trivia * Hela kann Mjølnir heben, wie man auf der versteckten Deckenmalerei im Thronsaal von Asgard erkennen kann. Dies ist darin begründet, dass Mjølnir einst ihre Waffe war und sie somit nach Odin dessen erste Gebieterin war. * Hela wurde von Stan Lee und Jack Kirby geschaffen und hatte ihren ersten Auftritt in dem Comic J''ourney into Mystery'' #102 im März 1964. * Der nordischen Mythologie nach ist Hela (eigentlich Hel) die Tochter von Loki und Angrboda, zweier Jötunen. Sie ist die Göttin des nach ihr benannten Totenreiches und wird beschrieben als eine Frau, teils jung, teil alt, teils lebend und teils tot. Zudem ist sie die Schwester des Fenriswolfs und der Midgardschlange. * Hela könnte die Zerstörung Asgards überlebt haben. Diese Theorie stützt sich darauf, dass sie ein Portal nach Hel öffnen konnte und man in einer kurzen Szene, als Surtur sein Schwert in den Boden rammte, ein grünes Blitzen erschien. en:Hela hu:Hela nl:Hela Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Schurken Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:Niflheim Kategorie:Charakter (Thor) Kategorie:Thor: Tag der Entscheidung Kategorie:Asen